1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to electromagnetic projectile launchers, and in particular to a launcher which uses an AC generator for the power supply.
2. Background Information
One type of electromagnetic launcher, known as a railgun, basically consists of a power supply and two generally parallel electrically conducting rails between which is positioned an electrically conducting armature. Current from the power supply is commutated into the rail system and flows down one rail, through the armature and back along the other rail whereby a force is exerted on the armature to accelerate it, and a payload, so as to attain a desired muzzle or exit velocity.
The power supply delivers a DC pulse which may be measured in hundreds of thousands or even millions of amps. The sudden application or a current pulse of this magnitude when applied to the rails and stationary armature may possibly cause damage to the armature and/or rail system. For this purpose therefore it is desirable to pre-accelerate the armature prior to the application of the main current pulse to the rails. Various types of power supplies may be used and in the present invention is directed to an arrangement which uses a pulse AC generator. As will be brought out, preacceleration of the armature by the current pulse supplied presently results in a reduced performance launcher.
The present invention obviates the objections to currently known pulsed AC generator launcher systems and provides a system which is much more efficient, enabling higher muzzle velocities.